fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ace A Live/Prologue/Part 2 - Raging Inferno
Part 1 (June 28, 1946 - Near Helsinki, Finland) (On a routine radar operation, three men were checking their instruments in their mobile radar truck in the outskirts of Helsinki. The mobilization of such units was requested due to recent German air activity following the interception of the four transport planes in Norway.) Operator 1 - Anything wrong with the gauges? Operator 2 - Nothing. Just need to check for any interference. Operator 1 - Okay then Donny. Stan, give me a screwdriver. Operator 3 - Alright. If I ask, please don't try to be a hard-head for Pete's sake. The equipment is quite expensive. Operator 1 - Fine, fine, fine. I'll do it. (For a few minutes, the men were inspecting their truck just to be sure it works properly. The second operator was checking the gauges when he heard a signal from the monitor.) Operator 2 - Uh, guys, you may want to see this. (The two men rushed to the monitor. What they saw puzzled them. An unusually large amount of blips appeared on the radar.) Operator 3 - You think those are our guys? Operator 1 - No I don't think so. We never received a notice for this flight. (Feeling sure it was an enemy strike force, the first operator phoned the airbase in Helsinki.) Operator 1 - This is Snowbird... (Inside the base's headquarters) Colonel McNealy - ...copy, we'll scramble every available aircraft we got. Officer - What is the situation, sir? Colonel McNealy - Snowbird just detected a possible German strike force. Looks like they are heading for Helsinki. Officer - Should I request the assistance of Sandalphon Squadron? Colonel McNealy - Please do. Officer - Yes sir. (The city's air raid siren went off, alerting people to head for nearby bomb shelters. Nearby settlements also did the same. At the same time, the alarm sounded at the airbase, giving the signal to scramble any available aircraft. Pilots received their orders from the radio while in the air. The planes started engaging the Germans when they reached Helsinki a few minutes later. The officer who was with McNealy at the time requested the presence of the Sandalphon Squadron at the briefing room. The team ran towards the room.) Junichi - Looks like a raid just pop up out of nowhere! Erika - Yeah! Ulrich - Why would they do this? The war ended long ago! Dominic - It looks like the enemy got hopping-mad about the loss of the transports back in Norway. That's a possible reason. Junichi - I agree. (Briefing room) Officer - This is an emergency sortie, so I'll keep the briefing short. The Germans launched a medium-scale strike on Helsinki. USAAF planes are currently engaging them as we speak but the situation would escalate if it's not stopped. As all of you are probably aware, this was done in retaliation for the loss of the four Me 323s several days ago in Norway. Engage and repel any further attacks. Dismissed! (The squadron saluted and they rushed to their planes fully loaded with fuel and ammunition.) Part 2 (Pilots from both sides engage over Helsinki in order to see who takes control of the skies. At the same time, the German bombers prepared to release their payload onto the city. Meanwhile, the Sandalphon Squadron was already in the runway when the fight broke out a few minutes ago.) Junichi - This is Sandalphon 1, requesting permission for take-off. Control tower - Sandalphon 1, roger. Take-off permission granted. Good luck. Junichi - Roger, control. Sandalphon 1 taking off. (Junichi takes off first, followed by his squadronmates. Just shortly after that, the bombers dropped their bombs onto the city center and a few buildings in Katajanokka Skatudden. This shocked many pilots and gunners on the ground.) AA gunner - What the?! They just bombed the city with napalm?! (Junichi was just as shocked as the others.) Junichi - What the!? This can't be! Sandalphon 1 to all planes, engage at will! Sandalphon 2, with me! Sandalphon members - Roger! (On the ground, a young lady wearing what looks like to be crimson and black frills sees the battle at the open area near a forest. Her left eye, a gold-colored corona that has an overall appearance of an old-fashioned clock, ticks as she witnessed the storm of gunfire lit up the midday sky.) Unknown girl - Look's like this is worth my time here. (Junichi then proceeded to engage the bombers first. He tries to down one of them, but failed to do so. A USAAF pilot finished it off immediately after. He turned his attention to a second bomber. He fired a number of bullets at the bomber and successfully downed it.) Junichi - Enemy bomber down. (He then broke off and decided to find some fighters. He spots an Me 262 engaging some P-80s and proceeded to engage it.) Junichi - (Just stay focused, Junichi!) (The Swallow manevers hard hoping to lose him, but Junichi outmaneuvered him. He fired a few shots hoping to render one of the engines on fire. Instead, the bullets hit the outer wing section. Despite that, the plane tumbled down towards the water.) Junichi - One fighter down. (Erika and Ulrich was engaging the other Swallows at the same time.) Erika - Watch it Sandalphon 3! Your three o'clock! Ulrich - Huh? (The 262 engaged him in a dogfight.) Ulrich - Get that guy off me!! (Ulrich tried hard to evade, but the 262 is still on his tail. Erika fired her guns at the plane and managed to shoot it down.) Erika - You are cleared of enemies. Ulrich - Thanks. (Dominic engages another 262 and he easily shot it down.) Dominic - That's one less guy to worry about. (After a heated dogfight, some of the planes from both sides head home. Near the end of the fight, Junichi noticed a burning Me 262 slowing heading for the ground.) Junichi - Please don't crash into the city. (His wish was granted. The plane luckily crashed into an island away from the city center.) Junichi - Whew! That was close. All planes, let's go home. Sandalphon members - Roger! Part 3 (At dusk, the same girl in the outskirts wandered around the still-burning city center, witnessing some soldiers finding and recovering any wounded or dead people around the area. She then approached an American soldier with a question.) Unknown girl - Excuse me, have you seen anything unusual around here. Army soldier - There is some reports of a "shooting star" appearing in the city before, but I won't release any details. This is international security, mam. Unknown girl - Alrighty then. (The girl soon left the city center and disappeared from the shadows.) (Briefing room) Officer - Thanks to you and the air raid siren system in the city, casualties are minimal. We still have to investigate the origin of the strike force. That would lead us to their main base of operations. Until then, return back to Nevada for further instructions. Sandalphon members - (saluting) Yes, sir! Officer - Dismissed! (The squadron left the briefing room with a few thoughts on today's battle) Dominic - We kicked butt today, but what bothered me is why are they desperate. Junichi - That is one thing stuck in my mind. I don't know. Ulrich - Anyway, we are going to Nevada. Lot's of new toys to test out. Erika - Any plans before we go? Junichi - Once we head back, we will grab some rest and refreshments. It would be cool. Erika - Yeah! Cool at least. (August 15, 1946 - Underground headquarters, London, England) (The Allied officers gathered at a large desk, sharing intel regarding the Nazi's next move. A British officer then reported his findings after a spy was caught three days ago.) British officer - We captured a Nazi spy just north of Dover. American officer - Any information regarding the enemy's research goals? British officer - Yes, there is. He said that the Germans are developing some sort of weapon. American officer - Any ideas? Surely this is might be another Wunderwaffe project. British officer - It's possible. We still have to find more information. American officer - Alright then. Continue with the intelligence-gathering. (The British officer left the table as he reads a number of translated documents concerning the new weapon.) (End) Category:Ace A Live episodes